Scar
Scar was the sole living resident and the self-declared King of Pride Rock. Otherwise known as The Pride Lands' notorious “Illegitimate King of Pride Rock”, Scar will be the most infamous and sociopathic ruler, murdering the lives of all living things for centuries to come. He has a hand-chosen heir named Kovu, who is the youngest son of Zira. Haughty, cultured and intelligent, Scar was the archetypical British lion villain. There's a reason why Scar is called Scar, and it's more than just the scar over his eye. It's because he is the scar to Simba's life, and unlike the scars that heal after in a couple of weeks, the scar on his nephew's life continued for years and years. And even after death, his impact on Simba's life still lives on as depicted in his nightmare. Scar reigns on high as an evil king for a number of years, and intends to let the pride starve to death. Anyway, for all we know Scar is a narcissist (remember when he sings he wishes to be "Respected, saluted. And seen for the wonder I am"), and full of bitterness, greed, and jealously. Critics have also noted allegorical resemblances between Scar and Nazi dictator, Adolf Hitler which are particularly apparent during the "Be Prepared" musical number. Even the hyenas walk like the Nazi army. Scar is an absolutely terrible ruler, and threatens or intimidates anyone who tries to tell him so. The mere mention of Mufasa is enough to send him into a rage. Personality Desperate for power as King of The Pride Lands, Scar was the perfect personification of evil and cruelty in the Pride Lands, a satanic and monstrous self-proclaimed ruler responsible for bringing evil of all kind and chaos to the Pride Lands. He was highly intelligent, black-hearted, and calculating -- a tactical genius and capable of manipulating any situation to his advantage. Scar was also dangerously manipulative, and could control, corrupt, and twist anyone's minds into obeying and trusting him to do his evil bidding with just his words and feigned kindness, as he does towards Mufasa and Simba, who only think of him as their loyal brother and uncle, respectively. Though they don't realize Scar's true murderous nature. He even brainwashed Simba for life by thinking he was the one responsible for Mufasa's death. Scar possesses all of the classical traits of a sociopath: an outrageous temper, is delusional, and quick to torment and harm anyone who displeases him. His psychopathic features became obvious by many traits such as a lack of remorse or empathy, egomania, and capacity for violent tendencies. He hugely enjoyed the agony of others, and playing sadistic manipulation tales with Simba. Scar was a complete and utter megalomaniac, obsessed to no end with the obtainment and maintaining of absolute power in the Pride Lands or reality he found himself in, as demonstrated by his immediate desire to seize the throne from the rightful ruler and declare himself King of all the Pride Lands upon his first arrival in the land. Incredibly selfish, Scar would do absolutely anything to achieve his own self-serving evil goals, including committing complete mass genocide of his own species just to have no opposition. He was also completely capable of using force of arms to achieve ultimate power and domination over all, as he does for years. Because of his own obsession with power, Scar was extremely arrogant, narcissistic and self-centered to a fault. He genuinely believed that he had a right to rule over whatever land he inhabited, and expected all to obey and do his bidding out of a delusional sense of entitlement. Scar was willing and able to murder his own, close family members including his own nephew, and he traumatized him for life by stating he was responsible for his father's death. To add more fuel to the fire, he attempted to kill with his nephew twice (as a child and as an adult). Scar proves himself to be fiendish and cunning. Scar's sociopathic behavior was a result of his incestuous personality. As well as being intensely sadistic, Scar was consumed by megalomaniacal delusions of grandeur, even though he was absurdly skilled at ruling, making far more problems than ever. Scar is able to cover his sociopathic nature beneath a charming veneer. Once things start going awry, he undergoes into severe murderous insanity. Category:Psychopaths Category:Tyrants Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Power-Hungry Category:Murderous Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:The Heavy Category:Big Bad Category:Usurpers Category:Master Manipulator